The present invention relates to a method for making an improved resealable outsert label of that type disclosed and taught in Assignor's previously entered co-pending application bearing Ser. No. 07/779,962 filed on Oct. 21, 1991, under the Title of "IMPROVED RESEALABLE OUTSERT LABEL" now U.S. Pat. No. 5,149,587.
In the current business environment it is essential that manufacturers of consumer goods limit as much as possible their exposure to product liability claims, and an effective way to do this is to attach labels directly to the product containers which give clear instructions as to proper use of the product, as well as warnings and cautions with regard to mis-use of the product. Because of the increasing amount of label text and illustrative matter that must be printed and applied to the product container in order to properly and adequately address product liability issues and exposure, as compared to the available surface area on a typical product container, the family of self-adhering resealable outsert labels were developed wherein such a label in effect comprises a resealable fold-out booklet affixed directly to and carried right upon the product container.
The per-unit cost of labelling consequently increases correspondingly with an increase in the complexity and effective size of that resealable outsert label structure used, which cost increase is to an extent somewhat offset by the reduction in cost consequence of an otherwise higher product liability exposure and risk. Another area, however, where per-unit cost of labelling can be moderated is in the manufacturing method employed to make the labels, and if the manufacturing method therefore is suitably accomplished on standard label printing and converting equipment at normal production speeds, then the manufacturing economies are substantially enhanced. In this latter regard, structural design of the label is of a primary consideration.
Exemplary prior art teachings showing the manufacture of self-adhering resealable outsert label structures which open by tear line means are those as respectively set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 4,711,686 dated Dec. 8, 1987, to Instance and U.S. Pat. No. 4,790,563 dated Dec. 13, 1988, also to Instance, which may be regarded as generally typical of the present self-adhering resealable outsert label manufacturing technology.
The applicant's method for making an improved self-adhesive resealable outsert label, however, as distinguished from the foregoing teachings, employs standard label printing and converting equipment operated at normal production speeds whereby a structurally enhanced label product is commercially produced at optimum label manufacturing economies.